


The Bad Boy and the Nerd

by GreenKnight237



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Closeted, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKnight237/pseuds/GreenKnight237
Summary: What if Eddie and Fabian were in a relationship?
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Fabian Rutter
Kudos: 7





	1. S2E8 House of Who?/ House of Frauds

Eddie made his way back to Anubis house; it was already past lights out. For the first time in his life he was spending some time with his dad, and of course Mr Sweet just wanted to talk about how good he thought this school would be for him. Eddie disagreed, he didn’t like the idea of a boarding school, and having to share a room with someone else. He himself had come to terms with his sexuality but wasn’t ready for anyone to know about it. Especially considering what happened at his last school, but at least before he had his home to escape to and really be himself. But now he had lost that as even when he was “home” he was still with his classmates.

Fabian sat in science thinking about everything. Nina, Joy and the search for the mask. One thing that really annoyed him was that he didn’t feel like he couldn’t talk to anyone. Last year he had Joy who he told everything, including that he was Bi, something that no one, not even Nina knew but after she left the school, he had Nina who he had been able to confined in with most things, but now with Nina really stressed about finding the mask, he doesn’t want to add onto that with his own worries, and of course he couldn’t tell Joy about it, since she spent most of their time together trying to flirt with him. He felt like a balloon about to pop


	2. S2E9 House of Chance/ House of Divides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Fabian have an awkward talk.

Fabian walked into his room to grab his phone before going down to the tunnels, only to see Eddie standing there shirtless and with orange gunk in his hair.

“What happened to you” Fabian asked

“Me and Patricia got into a creamed carrot fight”

“Wow, if you two didn’t hate each other, you’d make the perfect couple”

“I don’t think so” Eddie said trying to avoid talking about relationships “She’s not my type”

“What is then?” Fabian said without thinking _“Shit!, what if he thinks I’m trying to flirt with him_ ” Fabian thought

“Um…” Eddie began panicking internally trying to think of a response “Geeks!” he said _“Crap!, what if he thinks I’m coming on to him_ ”

The two stood there for a second, until Nina entered the room “hey Fabian you ready to go do that thing?”

“Uh yeah” Fabian replied and left the room.

Eddie began pacing “ _Shit!, he wouldn’t tell anyone that he thought I was coming onto him would he_. _It’s fine, I’ll talk to him later and clear everything up.”_


	3. S2E10 House of Crushes/House of Vertigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Fabian have another talk that just leaves Fabian confused

Fabian returned to his room, still a little shaken from the tunnels. He saw Eddie getting ready for bed.

“oh hay, Fabian about our talk earlier.”

Fabian was worried that Eddie may have thought that he was flirting with him before, and that he may have not taken it well.

“if you could keep that between us, that’d be really cool.”

“Yeah sure” Fabian replied, confused as that was the last thing he had expected Eddie to say.

“It’s just that I have a rep to protect and people knowing that I like geek girls could damage that.”

Fabian nodded and started to get ready for bed.

* * *

Fabian sat there lost in thought while Joy was explaining her plan for the opening. He kept thinking about last night, and how weird Eddie was acting, he lacked his normal obnoxious confidence, maybe he was just worried about his “Rep.” although he couldn’t get the idea that Eddie was afraid that he thought Eddie was trying to flirt with him out of his head. It’s not like he would have minded, Fabian certainly thought that Eddie was attractive. Maybe he just had a thing for Americans.


	4. S2E12 House of Hoods/ House of Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie enjoys the party.

Eddie stood on the side-lines of the party, as he didn’t really like to dance. He thought about his interaction Fabian last night. Looking back on it he didn’t think he was as smooth as he thought he was being at the time, but Fabian seemed to be acting normal so either   
A: He bought the lie.   
B: He was never suspicious in the first place, and probably thought that Eddie was just weird  
or C: He did think that Eddie was hitting on him, and just didn’t care.   
although he did have his own suspicions about Fabian, the guy had two girls who were clearly into him, and yet he’s still single? It might’ve just been Eddie getting his hopes up. Cause if Fabian wasn’t straight, that’d mean that there’s someone who he could be honest with about who he is, which is something Eddie desperately wanted.

* * *

Eddie was conflicted. On one hand he really wanted to see Jerome rap “She’ll be coming round the Mountain.” On the other, he didn’t want to lead Patricia on. after think about it for a minute until he came to the conclusion that he could just try to ask her in a friendly, non-romantic way, how could that go wrong.

“No” Patricia said before Eddie could say anything

“Come on, get your head swinging”

“No”

“Do you really want to spend all night standing by the wall, come on live a little… just one dance”

“wow you really are desperate” Patricia looked back at the wall and sighed “fine one dance, no more than a minute, no funny stuff and this still doesn’t make us friends” and then the two began to dance.

Once their minute was up the two returned to the wall

“That wasn’t so bad was it”

“You stepped on my foot 4 times”

“What can I say, I don’t dance”

“yeah but sometimes, just sometimes you know how to be a good guy”

Patricia had a really bright smile on her face, which just made Eddie’s mood plummet. He really didn’t want to lead her on but was afraid that he may have just done that exact thing 

“Any way I’d better leave before I brake anymore personal rules, night Yacker”

“Night”


End file.
